All About You
by alucard.lynz
Summary: Cas is a teen and is starting his senior year at school. A new Guy starts school and things get interesting. supernatural/destiel/teen. Rated M for future chapters.


Chapter One

Teen/ Supernatural/ Destiel

Castiel

Castiel wasn't the new boy in town, but damnit didnt he feel like it. Tomorrow was the first day of his Senior year in highschool and he was determined to make his mark. As most stories go, he was definityly an outcast. Standing 6'0" feet tall, skinny, and always dressed in his favorite brown trenchcoat. He didnt fit the mold of your average teenage hearthrob. He loved nothing more than to get lost in a good book or be outside in the woods alone. But this year, thought cas, Would be different. At least thats what he told himself as he headed into the woods behind his house, book in hand.

It was just after midday as he found himself on the dirt worn path to his favorite reading spot. The sun peaked through the leafy canopy above and the smell of flowers drrifted around him on the breeze. He always felt the deepest sense of calm as he walked to his reading nook. Always reveled in how the woods made him calm everything inside him. Finally after five minutes of walking he finally reached it. His reading nook. A small clearing surrounded by enormous trees with an old rusted car swquare in the middle. When he had firrst stumbled upon it he couldn't believe his eyes. It had been untouched by anyone for what seemed like decades. He had quickly taken claim to it, not telling anyone, even his closest friend Gabriel. The car, he had later figured out was an Impala of some sort. He didnt know the year, but he thought it was amazing. Rust had covered most of it, but peices of glossy black still gleamed as the sunlight kissed it.

He opened the passenger side door and sat on the dusty leather seat. For being here untouched for so long the car was still very much intact. Including the interior. (for some reason he could never sit in the driver seat. He just chalked it up to the passenger being more comfortable.)

He threw his feet up on the ddash and leaned the cracked leather seat back as far as it would go. He threw his book, a wethered copy of "The Catcher in the Rye", in the driverseat. Thee car smelled of summer and worn leather. He thought it was the perfect scent combonation.

Cas closed his eyes and listened to the birds sing there beautiful songs from the trees above. And lullibied by not only that but the smell of his sanctuary, he fell asleep.

"Cas...Cas... I... lo.."

He woke with a start. The sun had almost set and the forrest was getting darker by the second.

"Shoot!" Cas mumbled.

He hated the dark. there was always something about it that made him uneasy. He snatched up his book and clammered out of the car. If he hurried he would make it back home before the sun left the forrest. He arrived at his house just as the last glimmer of light set behind the now ebony hills. Thankfully his mother had turned on the back porch light.

She always knew when he would be home late. even before he knew it himself.

He opened the screen door and unlocked the other door as quickly as his hands would let him. As usual no one was home. He lived with his mother and father, both of which where doctores. They worked all hours of the night and most days. When Cas was younger he hated it with a passion. But now that he was 18 he enjoyed every second of his alone time.

He abandoned his shoes at the door, after deadbolting it first (of course), then jogged up the stairs. He headed straight for the bathroom. He was in need of a shower. He laid his palms against the granet countertop and looked at his pale reflexion.

"Not bad looking." he thought to himself. He had big brown eyes and brown, hazel hair siticking up enough to make it look as though he planned it that way. He turned away and started stripping his clothes ff. he hung his beloved jacket on the back of the door and let the rest of his clothes pool at his feet.

Once naked, he jusmped in the shower and turned the water son scalding hot. He lathered himself up, day dreaming about school when a loud bang interupted his thoughts.

"Hello?" he said, Slightly nervous.

He knew his mother and father both had to work a double, and wouldnt be home util he was already in school.

Not hearing anything, he peered around the shower curtain. Nothing.

"Must've been my imagination." he whispered.

He quickly rinsed off and hopped out. he grabbedd his towel and dirty laundry and headed for his room.

It was dark and cold. Perfect. He threw his clothes in the direction of his computer chair and shut the door.

"Humph!"

He almost jumped out of his skin. Cas flipped on the light and spun around nearly dropping his towel.

There in his computer chair was his best friend Gabe covered in his dirty clothes.

"Holy Crap!" Cas said, clutching his chest, "You scared the bejesus out of me?"

Gabe pulled the shirt that was half covering his face off and threw it at Cas.

"Bejesus?" Gabe smirked.

"Shut up," Cas retorted, and threw his shirt back at Gabe. "what are you doing here?" Cas asked as he crossed the room to his dresser.

"Oh you know, just scaring the 'bejesus' out of people, and being a human laundry basket."

Cas smiled. Gabe had always been the more outgoing of the two. but they had bonded from whata seems like birth. They had first met at the age of three at a daycare called "Heaven Sent", And imediatly became friends. Their parents noticed how well they got along and set up "play dates" as many chances as they got.

(The daycare was recently turned into a night club named "Purgatory". where they got that name Cas will never know)

"No seriously." Cas said as he grabbed a shirt then shorts and through them on the bed.

"I just thought we should go over a game plan for school tomorrow..you know since its our senior year and all."

"game plan." Cas thought...it was going to be a long night and an even longer day tomorrow.


End file.
